Becoming a Master
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: Mattias is in the third grade dreaming of becoming the Magic Association Academy leader. Meeting all of the best witches of each element can he become the leader and maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My new story about Luminous Arc 2! I hope it goes well and wish me good luck plz! As always comment or/and review! (or fav)  


* * *

**Hello, my name is Mattias Winter and im in the middle of the third grade. My element or the element i can use for spells is dark. Right now im the third rank at the Magic Association Academy for the elementary section. People expect me and the first and second place to become the new master when the new master dies. Pleasant thought right? Personally i dont mind the pressure, im pretty popular in the school and almost everyone knows me.

Anyways, theres a boy and girl dorm inside the elementary part of the academy, and the same sort of situation for the whole school. Because theres no one else nearly as smart as me, at least thats what the teachers say. The worst thing about being popular is when the holidays come around i always get way too much of whatever is supposed to be given and if its a boy giving holiday its horrible. Girls always ask me who im going to give something to or who im not, ive never given a girl anything i just wished them a good holiday and they go into this mode us guys call over obsessed mode.

Today my class is going to take our mid terms test. Of course for each grade there are different questions but the number of points is the same. All of these tests are important but the most important one would have to be the last one. If you misrabely fail then you get held back a grade and its really bad around here. Kids always bully you and never leave you alone until about two months or more, it totally depends on how much the kid hates you. One of my classmates i knew from last year had to deal with this, i stopped them after that amount of time, it gets really annoying.

I start walking down the hall and some girls wave at me and smile. I smile a small smile and they go into the he over obsessed mode they always go into every morning. Once they had a contest to see who could talk to me the most. I thought that was a dumb idea but they seemed to enjoy it. What was the funny part was that i made sure i talked to them all the same amount of time exactly. I brought a watch with me at all times to make sure. Sometimes i spend too much time on stupid things. I look out the window, the sun was shining into the halls gave today a warmer than usual temperature.

Walking right next to the classroom door i look at the clock, the time was 8:45, i had about 1 hour and 15 minutes to study for the test. I entered the classroom as usual, i always came early to class even on non test days. The teacher thought i was a learning maniac but when she figured out that all i wanted to do was be someone everyone could rely on for everything especially studies she opened up to me a lot. For some reason a random girl from the fifth grade class A comes in with me everyday since last week on Monday. She just sits by me on the left of me and starts reading. I dont even know her name but she seems to like the quiet too. It is relaxing from all of the commotion outside of the classroom in the morning.

Since i never talked to her before except for asking what class she is in and her element was water. Her hair was a sort of pretty shade of blue, rather a dark blue. The way she wore her uniform made her look even cuter. What am i saying? Its not like i like her anything, but a conversation would be nice.

"Hey, um... fifth grade.. uh... Class.. um... A student, whats your name?" I question.

"Mine?" she looked up from her book and put her hand on her heart.

"Yeah, i dont think theres anyone else," i couldnt help but chuckle a little. She looked alarmed at me.

"My name is well..." she starts.

"oh, you dont even know your own name?" I ask.

"No, of course i know my own name! Im Michelle Marine," Michelle tells him.

"what's your rank, not to be noisy or anything," I wonder.

"i cant tell you," Michelle smiles at him. I sweat drop.

"is it that bad?" Michelle just nods.

"oh im sorry about that, that has to be terrible since your in the fifth grade," i tell her.

"its not too terrible," Michelle picks up her book and starts reading again.

"what are you reading?" I walk over and try to look at the cover but she takes it away from me.

"no," Michelle turns around in her seat and starts reading again. "you should be studying,"

"what about you?! if you want improve your rank then you have to study and work hard!" i encourage.

"thanks but i like no talking or a little conversation, our conversation time is up, im sorry," Michelle raises the book to her face avoiding all conversation.

"hey, um... are you the leading water witch canidate?" Michelle lowers the book looking confused.

"i mean you seem to know your magic judging from your binder," I point to a binder with almost all of the water magic tests in it for elementary, there was about six for middle school level which was rare for any person. I mean REALLY rare unless you were in sixth grade.

"sort of, i guess for elementary, this generation from what the teachers say has weak witch candidates," michelle explains.

"are you serious? i think all them are fine!" i tell her my opinion. Michelle just smiles at him.

"the teachers say that there have been way more powerful generations then ours," Michelle states.

"well, i doubt any generation could be more powerful than the one who created fiends and lab experiments. With the mage queen Elicia! Of course they were the strongest generation! but why.. would they compare us to them?" I demand.

"i dont know, im not of high of enough rank, you would have to ask rank 1, he knows almost all secrets of the school, as the highest rank grows older, unless replaced, they learn every secret of the school, making them pretty much forced to become the master," Michelle explains.

"are you serious?" I totally didnt know that, i just knew that you had to be rank one and that the school trusted you more than any other student. Of course they would tell that person all the secrets.

"good luck on your test, i have to go now," Michelle gets up. Opening the sliding door and then closes the door behind her.

* * *

**How was it? Thnx for reading! :) OMG they dont have Mattias on the list of Luminous Arc characters xD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea another chapter :) thanks for reading comment as always.  


* * *

**The time now is 10:00 and everyone is pretty much in their seats. Micheal always like talking to me so they're never really in their seat when the teacher comes in. Not even on test days. The school seems to trust me enough so they have put me on the saving wizards/witches unit in case something bad happens to someone. I dont mind at all really, its kind of fun to be the youngest there, and ive never done anything, all we do is hang out at the room designed for us. Sometimes we play boardgames such as checkers or Life. Playing card games with them can be really exciting for some reason.

"Mattias-kun!" one of the people from the unit i was just talking about calls to me.

"yeah, Jacob?" i ask.

"Theres a student not in class today and can not be located!" Jacob informs me. He rushes over to me, "we have to get going, i know this is your first time but this student seems to be really important to the leader, because shes supposed to be one of the winged ones, you know the angel race,"

"the angel race? what do you mean? i didnt know that an angel was here... by the way isnt that being sort of racist?" i wonder.

"no, and yes theres an angel here, but people tend to tease her so she wished that she wouldnt be known here at the academy, but the academy is highly aware of her,"Jacob explains, "lets go, we need to get moving, if we dont who knows whats going to happen to the poor girl, oh and dont call her an angel call her by her name, Sadie,"

"okay... so where are we going exactly?" I ask getting out of my seat and started following him out of the classroom. Jacob takes a note and puts it on the teachers desk. He insturcts me out of the classroom down the halls to the unit room.

Inside the leader or rather creator of the unit was there, i never seen him before but he seemed really young. He has sort of long blonde hair that shined under the lamp's light. His eyes were a bright green and he had the light element on his uniform. The leader was wearing a professor's jacket with black pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a red line on the front. His boots were a soft brown with darker brown straps.

I look shocked and he looks shocked at me. Of course, seeing a third grader in a used to be all 6th grade and up unit now turned into a 3rd grader and 5th grade through 10th. He smiles at me and takes out a bag of candy with my name on it. Somehow he learned what my favorite candies were because the bag had all of them.

"Here, you're Mattias Winter-kun right?" the unit leader asks. I nod and he hands me the bag of candy. "enjoy ok? although i heard you've been here for a while, i would like to welcome you to the unit. I know this must seem strange to see someone young like me, if you were wondering about a few months ago i gratuated from the academy and became one of the workers here. Even to be more strange you just met me and im making you go out on a search. But, i do need you since you're the best dark magic user at the school, so i would like you to come ok?"

"im fine sir, um... sir what should i call you?" I ask.

"oh me? you may call me Aster," Aster tells me. "i dont want sensei or sama after my name ok? i just want you to call me aster," Aster helps me open the bag of candy for me and unwraps one for me. I open my mouth and he puts it inside my mouth. I smile and he smiles back.

Aster then turns around to us, the seventeenth of us, the first best at each element, second, and third. I realize that Michelle was in the room, i never noticed before... maybe shes new.

"Michelle, you're the leader of the water section, can you do that for me please?" Aster instructs.

"yes, Aster," Michelle nods and gets up from the chair. Marie, Marie William is in seventh grade class A stands up also from next to her, and looks confused. Brooke walks over to them. Brooke, Brooke Duncan is also from Seventh Grade class A.

"Mattias, since you're new, im going to have the other boy from your same element help you ok?" Aster asks. He takes out another candy and hand feeds me. Everyone sweat drops at my cooperation with him. I suppose that Aster is sort of playful, everyone else seems to think so at least. I've heard from them that the leader loves to hand feed younger children, i guess that i fall under that. I dont mind his hand feeding anyways.

More importantly, theres about no dark element, or should i say dark ice element. Dark ice element is the most powerful element existing. The other boy is Riley Frost, he's in the eighth grade class A.

Rarely anyone here is a dark element, also, dark elements can use other kinds of magic beside dark or ice magic. Im learning how to use basic fire magic right now since i have trouble keeping warm whenever the school goes on camping trips. When we go to camping i always end up right next to the fire. Most people consider me to be a fire element, but im really a dark. Technically im supposed to be able to handle colder temperatures than anyone else, but its the exact opposite for me. Riley can handle cold temperatures fine, way better than me. Sometimes i envy him.

"you can handle this without me cant you? do want me to bring the candy with us?" Riley asks.

"i dont know what to do," i sound so clueless and stupid but i probably seem fine to him."how did you do when you went on your first job?" Recently i joined, before i joined the unit, the unit existed for about three months before.

"i did fine, dont be worried, i think you'll get along with Sadie fine," Riley tells him.

"Okay, Light team are you ready? Especially you Iris?" Aster asks. Iris is one of the best light witches that the academy has seen. Iris loves to sing and i really do like the sound. It sounds sort of sweet like a lullaby. Aster actually liked to come, at least thats what Riley tells me, but he also tells me that if theres not something to do then he doesnt really come.

"danny and rosetta please stand by her ok?" Aster asks. Danny nods and gets up. Rosetta smiles and walks over to her. Danny is in the tenth grade and Rosetta is also in of course in class A.

"In fire, Annette?" Aster asks.

"Yes sir! Jacob and Cinnamon are ready to go!" Annette tells him cheery.

"thank you, and i told you not to call me sir," Aster sweat drops. Annette has red hair and blue eyes. Annette loves to run and use her magic, Riley always tells me that when he first came in she had a major crush on him. Ive never seen it from her and its really hard to believe but Riley never changes his anwser when i ask him about his relationship with her he always tells me that. Anyways, Cinnamon has dark pink hair and dark pink eyes and shes really good at magic but she prefers not to use it. Danny is somewhat of a gangster type and doesnt like to talk much but if something comes up he always helps.

"Mo?" Aster asks as he sweat drops when he sees Mo napping. Mo is a rather lazy person but hes really powerful if hes awake and has energy. Erik is very entergetic and polite, he loves to spend his time with younger children, its one of his favorite activities, especially reading to them. Erik is in tenth grade with Danny. Cliff is really shy and only talks to the people he trusts, Cliff doesnt really like me that much so he doesnt talk too much.

"Trent? you there?" Aster looks over to see Trent reading yet another health book. Trent is very interested in becoming a doctor, hes also likes looking up at the sky. Trent is in the tenth grade and is the class president for their class. Alex, one of the other wind elements is interested in skateboarding and other sports, hes in the seventh grade. Candy loves to play on the harmonica and flute. She always plays when we have meetings, i sometimes look forward to her music.

"Okay, guys were ready, someone, wake up Mo," Aster then walks over to the door and opens it. Annette pokes Mo on the head which wakes him up. She takes him by the hand making mo blush a little and helps him up. Everyone exits the door and then Aster locks the door.

"Alright, Riley and Mattias please take the Alleys in the Shopping section, Mattias do you think you can handle that?" Aster asks as he takes out another candy for me and puts it in my mouth. Riley sweat drops and all the others. Riley takes my hand and leads me over to the shopping section. We look down the halls and Riley starts to look inside the shops but theres no Sadie.

i hear a little whimper coming from one of the alleys. Some yells come after that and some laughing. Riley is in a shop and i cant see him so i decide to go by myself.

* * *

I run over to the alley and i see a few students being absolute bullies hitting her and her wings. I can tell that this is the poor girl that Aster and Jacob were talking about. She looks at me in desperation and is crying hard. I start to make a ball, also know as a dark ball in magic terms, and fire one at each one of the bullies. The bullies look shocked at my magic and fall on their knees.

"Stop bullying here, she shouldnt be bullied for who she is," I demand them.

"who do you think you are? we're much stronger than you, a stupid dark ball, anyone can fire that," one of the bullies tell me.

"then fire one," I comeback at him.

"ugh," the bully grunts, of course he cant, it might be the easiest in dark but the hardest for any other element. Sadie looks at me with hope, so i smile at her. She looks so happy at me i thought she was too cute for a moment. What am i saying? who knows i dont know what my mind thinks sometimes.

"fine, we'll leave her alone today but probably not next week," the bully leader tells me and then runs off with the others.

I walk over to her, she looks so sad and depressed so i crouch down by her. I put my hand on her cheek, it feels a bit bruised and damaged. I take a box with different sizes of bandages and put one on her cheek.

"does that feel too tight?" I ask her with my softest voice. I am a little worried if i seem to harsh she'll scream or runaway.

"..its... ok..." she whispers.

"dont worry, you can talk to me," I tell her.

"...then... i... am... Sadie..." Sadie whispers.

"what did the bullies do to you?" I question.

"they... they... hit me.... then... tried... to... pull.... some... feathers... off... of... my... wings..." Sadie starts crying again. Her crying face would hurt anyone, it looked so pained and the most far away from happiness.

"dont cry, i'll protect you from them, i promise," I take out something that i was going to give to my teacher, a little hair ribbion, that wouldnt actually be useable for my teacher, but would be perfect for her. The ribbion is a royal blue with a white center. I gently put the ribbon in her and hair and she looks shocked at me.

"do you like it?" i ask.

"its... pretty..." Sadie nods a little bit.

"great, im glad that you like it," Sadie gets up so i get up too. She flies a little but fast enough to knock me over when she started hugging me. I blush and she blushes a bit. Unluckly for me, Riley comes around the corner. He freaks out and rushes over to me.

"hey, whatcha doing?" Riley asks. Im totally blushing now that Riley's here. Sadie looks scared and starts crying again. I pet her hair to try to calm her down but she just cries. Eventually she says something.

"he's going to hurt me! im.... scared..." Sadie tells me.

"he's not going to hurt you, you dont need to be scared," I inform her.

"you'll... protect... me... right?" Sadie asks.

"yes... lets get you out of here into a soft, warn, bed so you can take a nap ok?" I suggest.

"are... you... going... to... be... there... too?" Sadie asks.

"i'll be able to visit you, i need to take a test, then i'll be able to spend time with you," I tell her.

"ok... he... scares... me..." Sadie looks nervous at Riley.

"im not scary, heres some candy," Riley hands a piece of candy to Sadie. Riley helps me sit up and Sadie sits beside me leaning against my arm. I unwrap the candy and hand feed her. Even more unfortunate, Aster comes right when i hand feed Sadie.

"Oh, guys there you are! we havent seen..." Aster starts when he sees me put the candy in Sadies mouth.

"oh... you found her..." Cliff comments.

"...scary..." Sadie hugs me and starts whimpering.

"they wont hurt you, lets get you back, Aster, the guy with the white coat, do you see him?" I ask.

"...yes..."

"do you want him to carry him or do you want to fly?" I question.

"...carry..." Aster takes Sadie from me and lifts her over his shoulder. Sadie starts whimpering so i have to walk by Aster otherwise she starts crying. Walking down the streets, we pass all sorts of stores. When Sadie sees a certain flower she always reaches for it so i pick it for her and hold it for her. When we got to the school Aster noticed the ribbion in her hair that he had seen in my pocket. Aster smiles at me and i look confused because at first i didnt understand. Aster opens the door and we all walk in. Aster and i walk to the nurse's room and when we get there, Aster lets Sadie down. I give Sadie the flowers and she smiles. I enter the room and she gets into a bed. It seems that she has her own bed in the nurses's room which worries me a little.

She puts the flowers in a small vase by her night stand and smiled at me. I smiled back and then waved goodbye.

* * *

**SO long... took me a really long time but i hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
